I Met You At The Blood Bank
by Poppy-Robins089
Summary: What if it wasn't Bella who came to Forks but another girl who isn't anything like her she finds herself pulled into the vampire world whilst trying hunt down the man who killed her mother. Edward X OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N; hey guys I hope you enjoy my story its my first on here so go easy, I was inspired by the song 'blood bank' and of course twilight I'm not a crazy fan but I love the depth of the characters and their back grounds. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR TWILIGHT, ITS ALL BON IVERS AND STEPHANIE MEYER. :D

**Preface**

A car sat surounded by police and ambulance, the whole right side smash to pieces blood on glass visable, 16 year old violet crawls from the left side, screaming "Mom!"crumpling as the body of her mother is carted into an ambulance.

**Chapter one**: Alice POV

We were all preparing for school, I had three dresses laid out, as I predicted the weather was warmer but no sunshine for the small town of Forks, cloud had covered it up early this morning while the people still slept. I gasped as I was pulled into a vision I saw a girl, well the back of her walking away she had long white blode hair in fact she dressed head to toe in white, she went to turn but I was wrenched back out.

"Alice darling! what did you see? you looked confused." my husband jazz stood gripping my shoulders.

"I saw a girl, not her face. But I dont why I saw her... I dont think we know her." Scrunching my nose in confusion.

"maybe she's going to effect us. New to school maybe?" I nodded I think forks high is going to have a new member, I smiled and shook my head grabbing my green summer dress on the way to the bathroom, But what has she got to do with us?

" what if shes a threat, we need to think this through-"

"Jazz relax, she just human if she was a danger I would see that." I interupted, chuckling at his 'military mode'

" okay but we have to watch out, I'll have Edward listen in." he said, I walked over and got my tip toes planting a kiss on his lips.

"Okay honey, but just relax don't worry to much, wouldn't want you going grey now do we." I joked patting his shoulder. He laughed mumbling as he walked from the bedroom.

The girl stuck in my head who was she?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; okay here is chapter 2. and I dont own anything but my OC's. Thoughts are in italics.

Chapter 2: Edwards POV

I couldnt help but see Alice's vision it was quick but I still saw the human girl walking away from someone. That was strange I was sure we didn't know her.

I stopped listening when Alice kiss jasper giving them their privicy and also for my own sanity, being the only member of the family without a mate was begining to hurt my dead heart, I used to believe I was fine on my own that I didn't need someone else, but that was stupid I now see the looks my family give me when they think I cant see, the pity in there eyes.

I sighed this new girl cant be a threat I don't see it, Jasper was headed to my room.

" Come in Jasper." he hadn't reached the door but knew I heard him, the perks of being a vampire but a big curse for me when the family couples have 'alone time.'

" I take that you saw the vision." He spoke in his 'military mode', a running joke we had behind his back.

"Yes I saw and don't worry I will keep an eye and ear on the new girl." I spoke before he could explain the situation.

he chuckled, "of course, well we better get ready last day of the week." he said walking from the room.

As I dressed I could here Esme's thoughts she was thinking about summer vacation only a week away.

_'Maybe we could go to see Tanya and the girls, I miss Carmen, but I doubt Edward would join us especially with Tanya being there._'

I quickly blocked her I didn't need to think about Tanya now and her consitant pining for my attention. I grabbed my car keys and headed down to my siblings waiting patiently by the volvo. I made eye contact with Alice _Edward keep an eye on the new girl I need to watch out for Jazz he hasn't hunted in two weeks. _I would do anything for Alice and Jasper we were the freaks of the vampire world in a way, we had to look out for each other.

Rosalie sighed, "Are we leaving, because its saturday tomorrow, its not getting here any faster." I locked my jaw unlocking the car, soon we were on the familier road to hell, well high school...same thing.

We pulled into Forks high parking lot soon after, parking in our usual spot, we got out and of cource everyone seemed drawn to us but I sent a few glares and they looked away, we don't need attention. I made my way into the school and went straight to my first lesson.

An hour of pretending to play like a human, when in reality I could kill them with a tennis ball, I laughed out load earning some weird looks, I would love to kill Mike Newton he was a disgrace, the things he thought about any girl that walked by was just wrong, he plays every girl and doesn't care about cheating. I shook my head I hoped the new girl is at least smarter then the others, I could only think of a few girls like Angela Webber who ignored Mikes vulgar behaviour.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; Hi guys sorry about the wait hope you like chapter 3 and once agin i dont own Twilight i just play with characters.

Violet(my oc) POV

I looked in the mirror, taking a deep breathe, looking up at my reflection, ivory skin, long white blonde hair just above my elbows, I added some mascara to my large pale blue eyes and soft red to my lips, smiling I took after my mother which was lucky she was very pretty, I'm not vain but I don't hate my looks. I was wearing my knee length white lace dress which went to my elbows in intricate patterns, I matched that with white ballet flats. As you can tell I love white.

"Violet lets go." my dad shouted from the stairs, he would be take me to school for the rest of my time at school. I don't like driving, my mother had died the previous year, a drunk driver and I was in the car. I now refused to drive everytime I tried the flashbacks hit me like that car.

Me and my dad just moved here to the small town of forks last week, a fresh start he said and I was glad, I loved rain which was a plus but also it was small no big cities with lots of. I hope. Dad worked in Port Angeles the town just an hour away, he's a lawyer so we had enough money to keep us alive and well. We had a nice house just in the forest it was very big, too big for just the two of us it was an old house a grand staircase in the hall way and the outside was cream and had ivy vines crawling up the sides, all in all it was beautiful.

I grabbed my red bag and sweater as I ran out to my dads black mercedes, we drove down the long drive leading to the road for school. He looked over at me his pale blues eyes crinkled as he smiled, his dark brown hair had started to grey since mom died.

"Ready to blow them away kid." he laughed

"Hell yeah!" I said mock saluting him, we both then busted out laughing as we pulled up on the road outside forks high.

"Seriously kid, give 'em hell." He said as I steped out the car, I laughed waving at him. Okay this is it, time to shine or fall flat on my face. either one.

As I walked out into the parking lot I was met with stares and whispers, but my mother taught me well, I held my head high and walked my 5'8 body to the office building.

At the desk sat a woman with red hair and a friendly face, she smiled up at me.

"Can I help you my dear." I beamed,

"Yes Im Violet blake I'm new here, I came to get my timetable."

" I have all your things here, slips for the teachers to sign, the map and your class timetable, we havn't had a new student in such a long time, Do you need help getting around?." she babbled handing my the papers.

"No I think I'm good, and anyway I love an adventure."

I laughed,"Thank you miss-?"

"miss cope dear and don't forget to bring those slips back from the teachers."

I nodded I like the older women she reminded me of a Mrs hudson type, I do love the Sherlock Holmes books.

As I reached my first lesson, English the teacher placed me next to a very talkative girl named Jessica, she offered to let me sit with her and her friends at lunch, I agreed don't want to be a loner on my first day.

The hour passed quickly, me and Jessica made an agreement to meet outside my next class which was trig, I didn't mind I was quite clever but I don't let on because of my last school they called me nerd, geek, teachers pet ect.

I walked quickly down the hall way with a boy named Eric who decided I needed an escort to trig, I smiled and nodded as he babbled about the friends I would be sitting with, I liked the sound of Angela and Ben, more quiet like me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Hey guys sorry havn't updated in a while I managed to get a high fever :( anyway heres chapter 4 and I dont own Twilight.

Violet POV

I walked into the caffiteria with Eric and Jessica, they were talking about a trip to La Push beach which I was invited to, I was definetly going along. I loved everything to do with nature its so beautiful and let me be free.

As we walked in room everybody turned to see who the new girl had befriended on her first day, Eric took me and Jessica to the lunch line I only picked an apple the rest of the food didn't look very appealing. I was listening to Jessica talk about how she tried to get hair colour like mine, when I saw him, a boy around my age just in front of me, I could only see his back and his strange unruly bronze hair,

"It was so bad I looked like a haystack and my mum was so mad that I had done it behind her back and I was like what-" Jessica suddenly stopped and grinned as the boy I had been staring at walked toward a table of people I assumed his friends.

" That-"she pointed at him." is Edward Cullen I wouldn't bother going after him, he doesn't date, like ever. Its a shame I wouldn't mind some of that." I giggled and shoved her sofly, and looked toward Edward, as I did he looked up at me a small smile on his face, I bit down on my lip and winked, he looked startled.

I chuckled I liked a challenge, I walk with my new friends to a table placed in the center of the room. Mike Newton Jessica's new crush she told me about sat beside me leaning over obviously trying to flirt with me.

"So your Violet Blake right? I hope we have class together, maybe we could get to know each other." he winked, I pretented I hadn't heard and made my face blank.

"I'm sorry what was that I was in a world of my own." Internally laughing as his face flushed bright pink.

"urm-uh nothing just uh welcome to forks." he stuttered, I looked over to wink at Jess showing I wasn't stealing her man, she beamed and a fake blonde next to her glared at me.

I ignored the obvious bitch and looked back over to Edward and once again we made eye contact, I smiled and bite down gently on my red apple.

"Looking again I see Violet, Thats his family well, his adopted family. The big muscled one is Emmet next to him the blonde girl is Rosalie, the other girl with the chopped hair is Alice and then theres Jasper." Jessica explained in a bored tone but I could hear the bitterness I guessed she was jealouse because they were beautiful. Both girls were every mans dream and even the boys were jaw dropping.

"Wow big family thats got to be alot to handle." I was shocked with a family of teenagers I wondered how the parents handled it most parents couldn't handle one let alone five.

"Thats not it! there all dating Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Its only Edward on his own." I could clearly hear the scandle in her voice, the fake blonde nodded. I sigh I didn't like gossip it only caused trouble.

"Jess their not bad people, we don't know them." Angela who I decided would be the best person to befriend here spoke softly, she looked at Jess in disappointment.

The bell rang out for next class which would be biology. Standing with Mike and Angela, I think had the same class with them, I prayed to my self that Mike would not be the person I had to sit next to, an hour of him would be hell.

I walked up to the teacher a tall man with curly hair and glasses he smiled bringing out the laugh lines on his face.

"You must be Violet I've had good comments about you, welcome to my class, you can sit by Edward Cullen." I grinned but Mr banner caught it he chuckled while signing my slip.

"Go on then." he pointed to the god like man seated by the window at the back, he wasn't looking his face turned toward the window.

I pulled my chair out and perched carefully on it, Edward breathed in deeply he turned to look at me his eyes dark, he smiled. "Hello I'm Edward." his voice low and sent a thrill in body.

" Hey I'm Violet." I leaned forward smiling it was like a magnet, he seemed to lean forward to tillting his head to the side, my breathing was hinched he smelled like fresh rain.

" Mr Cullen, Miss Blake am I interupting something." Mr Banners voice drew us apart, Edward shook his head looking confused.

I replied."No sir, sorry." He turned back to the board explaining the different functions of the body.

For the rest of the hour Edwrad and I didn't speak, we just wrote our work out in silence. When the bell finally rang out I stood first, then Edward and our arms brushed against eachother he gasped but disguised it as a cough and strode from the room leaving me confused and in awe.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; hey its now the weekend so more updates! heres chapter 5 and I don't own twilight.

Edward Pov

I got out of that classroom and away from that girl as fast as I could, she was intoxicating she smelt like sweet pea flowers, Esme had them in the garden and the smell drew you in. I just wanted to kiss her right then, just take her in my arms but that was dangerous I knew from the first time I saw her face that I wanted her and when she winked at me in caffateria I knew that I was doomed,Jasper was the one kicking me under the table this time, I'm losing my mind.

I ran out to my car deciding to go home I can't dance with the devil again but the monster in my head begged me to go back to her, to take her with me and ravish her. I sped along the road pulling up to the house.

_Edward what are you doing home._ I heard Esme's thoughts she was in the garden watering those same sweet peas, I held my breathe running for my room locking the door and playing some music just to stop think of Violet, her big blue eyes, soft flowing hair, creamy skin and how her heart gently beat, her pulse jumping in her neck just wanting me to lean in and inhale her.

I clenched my eyes shut thinking of anything, just something to divert my attention, _The heart is one of the most important organs in the entire human body. and I bet her is beaut- what no stop it!_

I heard their thoughts before the front door shut, my siblings all shouting in their thoughts. I focused on Alice she had seen my lesson with Violet she replayed the scene, me leaning into the girl smiling my head tillted as Violet leans forward. it ended there. _Edward what happened I know you weren't going to kill her but oh my Carlisle the look in your eyes was-_

I stopped listening then my head hurt and Carlisle had returned home.

"Edward come down!" Alice shouted, I slowly creeped out and decended the stairs facing my family.

"What happened son Alice tells me your um... you took notice in a girl at school." Carlisle said gently, Rosalie scowled mumbling about the danger. I sighed, "theres no worry she is just very... distracting."

Alice sqeaked,"Oh Edward me and Violet are gunna be best friends I've seen it now, you can't change your mind, and she loves shopping!"she clapped her hands and everyones jaws dropped even Carlisle.

"Alice you had to meddle didn't you, I am not getting involved with Violet Blake, Okay? I am going to stay clear of the girl, I can't even hear her thoughts-." I stopped."oh god I can't hear her thoughts how did I just realised?" there was an awkward silence. Then a heartbeat rang out through the tree's.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Violet POV

I sat on my bed restless I couldn't stop thinking of Edward he disapeared from school after biology. He made me feel so confused.

I needed a walk, I rushed down stairs dad wasn't home yet so I walked out the forest he wouldn't approve of me being on my own in the forest but I loved the way it hid me from the outside world, I walked for a long time untill I found a stream, my feet hurt so I slipped off my shoes and placed my aching soles into the sparkling water, I leaned back laying down my hair fanned out on the grass, I heard a crunch, closing my eyes I listened, I hoped it would be a dear, but then I heard an unexpected voice, "Violet what are you doing this far out?" a grin slid on to my face.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N; Here is chapter 6 and I don't own twilight. xxx

Violet POV

I heard him stop just beside me, my grin still in place I opened my eyes. There staring down at me was a very confused Edward Cullen.

" Hello Edward I just stopped by the stream on my walk, my feet hurt really bad and I could ask _you_ the same question. So what are you doing out here?"

"I live just through those tree's and I needed some fresh air." He pointed just over the stream and I could see just through the break and there nestled was a huge and beautiful white brick house, surrounded by sweet peas and roses, I gasped sitting up on to my knees, It looked just like our old home my mother would sit for hours planting flowers and singing her favorite song. My mouth formed the words of the last song she ever sung there.

There once was a pirate  
Who put out to sea  
His mates all around him  
No maiden on his knee  
Oh sail for a little  
A little little little  
Oh sail for a little  
Til she finds him

There once was a maiden  
Who wandered the mead  
To gather blue violets  
Her mama would need  
A wail through the willows  
All hollow through the willows  
She'll wail through the willows  
'Til she finds him

Without realizing I had sung the song softly and stepped over the stream my feet bare climbing over the rocks, I moved toward the house a tear seeped from my eye, I was at the edge of the front yard when I heard Edward stop beside my putting shoes next to my feet.

"That was a beautiful song Violet. Are you okay? I lost you for a while there." I could feel him staring at my face. I turned to him and smiled, shaking my head.

"I'm being silly, this house just looks so similar to my old home, my mother would sit out front singing that song while she planted flowers." he looked like he was so engrossed with what I said, like I was telling a story to a child. He quickly looked down.

"your shoes. I picked them up for you." he pointed down.

"thank you." I slipped them back on. My phone beeped, I panicked a little.

"I have to go! my dad won't be happy that I went in the forest on my own, I guess I will see you Monday." I said while retreating back into the trees.

"yes I guess I will, are you okay finding your way back?" he sounded genuinely worried, I walked back up to him, got on my tiptoes making me eye level with him I moved forward our faces almost touching and kissed him delicately on the cheek lingering, he stopped breathing.

"thank you." I whispered and ran back to the trees, smiling as I went, looking down at my phone reading the real alarm, 'hit and run driver spotted in Seattle, Seattle police believe him to be in disguise.' I sneered I would get him this time. No matter what.

Edward POV

I stood in complete shock, my hand touching where Violets lips had kissed, my body was buzzing and my heart clenched.

When I came down from my high, I ran back into the house where I had deserted the family meeting before we all heard a heartbeat echoing in the tree's, I was positive they had heard Violet when she began talking to me.

_I told you, you belong with her Edward. _I shook my head at Alice silently telling her to keep it to herself the others seemed to be in a trance, except Esme who had started to place some roses into a vase thinking about what she just heard.

_Oh she sounds wonderful and her song was so beautiful, Edward has finally found someone._

I sighed this was game I wasn't going to win. My phone rang out in an unfamiliar song, frowning I looked down at the screen.

Your sister gave me your number and

thought you might want mine.

V.B

I glared up at Alice. "how did she get it." I asked calmly.

"_oh just a note I slipped in her book, do you like the song choice?"_

I just stared as she walked away up the stair Jasper not far behind, I could hear her sing the ring tone, which happened to be 'The Violet hour' by Seawolf.

"_In the dark you tell me of the flower that only blooms in the violet hour."_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N; Here's chapter 7 hope you like Violets back story , and I don't own twilight :(

Violet POV

I knew it was time, he has been moving around a lot trying to evade the police , Tony Vincent was part of a violent gang who got kicks out of killing people in and with cars, one of those people was my mother, he's been on the run ever since I saw his face as he fled the seen smiling as he went.

Since that day I swore to my self and on my mother grave that I would hunt him down and kill him no matter what.

After mom's funeral I started my search, finding and making files on the men Vincent worked with, his little minions and every time I found one I would disguise my self and persuade them to give me tiny bits of information on the location of Vincent. I felt sick that I had to flirt with them but its the only way threats of death doesn't work in their world.

I went to bed after dinner that night ready for tomorrow my dad believed my story that I would be shopping all day in Seattle tomorrow and he booked me a car to take me there and back .

_2:00pm Saturday_

dad had gone to work early for meetings all day, it was time for me to get ready.

I kept all my 'hunting' things below my bed, I opened the old suitcase stashed inside were my files containing all the information I could get on Vincent's men and I also kept 'darker clothes.' I pulled pout the folder I would need the last man standing between me and Vincent, 'Craig Vincent : age 20, son of Tony Vincent.' I smirked, one step closer and I'm into the lions den.

I continued my reading of the file, it turns out that Craig was a bit of a rocker, single with dark blue hair, he was very handsome but not my type and he also owned the new club in Seattle 'The Blood Bank' I heard people called it a Gothic bar only rockers went there, a perfect place to corner my prey.

If I was going to impress him I would need to change my appearance to something he would appreciate, the car honked outside, I rushed out with my purse, phone and my new dagger I preferred a blade to a gun.

"Hello John." I greeted my driver of two years.

"Hello Miss Blake are you ready to leave."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N; hey sorry its been so long and please review I need to know if people are reading this, so here is chapter 8, I don't own twilight, I own my oc's and my made up places.

Violet POV

On arriving in Seattle, John parked out front of 'Sophie's studios.' I loved this place Sophie the owner and stylist worked fast and efficient, she had a team of only two people with her to do hair, make-up and wardrobe.

"John I will call you from Sophie's when I need to go home, and I'm leaving my things in the car." I told him as I stepped out the car.

"Be safe miss Blake." he said a worried crease between his eyes, I smiled and nodded shutting my door.

Sophie, Dee and Holly rushed out of the shop and pulled me inside, placing me on a chair in front of the mirrored wall.

"what do you need today then honey?"

"pastel pink hair, dark dress and dark make-up." her eyes widened

"wow so really bold... I got the perfect thing." she grinned brushing her ruby red hair out her green eyes.

Four hours later my hair and make-up was done, my hair fell down my back in light pink waves and my make up was dark smoky eyes and pale lips.

"here is the latest look to make men drool." holly said pulling out the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, it was black silk and black lace patterns on the bust and ends(I'll put a picture of the dress up when I can, its so pretty.)

they slipped me into it, smiling all I needed now was a few special touches, I put some knee high stockings and black high heeled pumps, the only colour was my hair which I was definitely keeping after this.

Looking at the time I noticed it was time to go, it was 10:00pm, 'The Blood Bank' was only around the corner from Sophie's and open at 9:00 but I needed to wait for more people to arrive.

As walked by the people on the street all stared at me, I diverted my eyes and I caught sight of a familiar silver car. I quickly hurried faster down the pavement feeling on edge, I reached the outside of the club in was a tall dark brick building and above the two large red double doors was large neon red letters stating it to be, 'The Blood Bank', standing outside were large lines of young women and men, held back by red velvet ropes like movie stars.

The doors were guarded by two large security men one had blonde hair and one had brown but they looked like twins. They were only letting in a few people and they turned lots of girls away who looked like they were 15.

Luckily for me I came into the knowledge of a secret password that only important women of Craig had, I walked up to the blonde security guard, on my tiptoes I reached up to his ear and whispered, 'my toxic valentine,' his eyes widened but nodded letting me through.

I walked inside, it was dark and at least three strobe lights burst through the room pulsing with the music, the interior looked like a very large version of Fangtasia in true blood.

The sound of Shiny toy guns 'stripped' blared through the speakers.

_'Let me see you stripped down to the bone'_

hundreds of people were pack in tight, most had jet black hair or white blonde, I stood out a lot with my pink locks.

Everyone was grinding on each other like they were drugged which I guessed they all were.

I searched across the dance floor for any sign of Craig and I found him easily he sat in the only red booth amongst black ones with V.I.P sign stood in front of it. Girls were walking up to it giggling or trying to be hot for him, he would look them up and down then wave them off in disgust, then another security guard would push them back to the dance floor.

Great I was dealing with a spoiled brat, I had to admit he was attractive but I had another man on my mind.

I moved my way over a few people grabbing me , I shrugged them away I had my eyes on the target no backing down now. I stood 5 steps away from him, we made eye contact and he looked me up and down like the other girls but this time his hand lifted his hand beckoning me and gave me a sleazy grin.

Another song began to blare out the speakers all I could think was how convenient.

_'_ I wanna give my Violet more violence

and I'm the one with no soul '

A/N; The songs were Stripped by Shiny toy guns and Violet by Hole.

Please review. :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; I'm sorry its been so long I have Four exams next week so I've been working hard but here's the next chapter. I don't own Twilight or the songs I use.

Violet POV

"Hello-oo Baby Doll-ll," He dragged the words out, leaning back his arms spread out across the back of the booth seat, his eyes leering at me.

I forced a smile onto my face as a shiver ran up my spine at his voice, he sounded like 'The Joker'.

"Well come here, I don't offer this to anybody." he sounded impatient so I moved swiftly over to him placing my self tightly next to him.

" Does this mean I'm special then? Do I get a free drink?" I spoke innocently, he laughed motioning for a waiter, the young nervous man ran over stumbling at the entrance, "S-sir! What can I get you?"

"Could you get this beautiful young lady a 'poison heart'?" The waiter nodded and ran off toward the bar across the room. I turned to him and we looked at each other.

"So do you have a name? I'm Ivy," I told him using my middle name.

"Ivy... I like it, I'm Jack." The name was a pet name I heard he used with girls he met just in case they found out who his family was. He didn't like gold diggers. So I avoided business talk and went straight for family.

"What brings you here Jack? Any family around?"

"Yeah I got my dad around, no mom though, my dad lives and works close just around the corner, comes in here with me sometimes but enough about me why don't-," the waiter was back, he quickly put the drink down and was gone, the drink was small, dark red and was placed in a dark pink glass, it looked toxic.

" - you go ahead and finish your drink and we can dance." as he said this his hand slid onto my thigh.

"I can't turn down an offer like that." grabbing my glass I drunk the drink fast, it tasted like strawberry's and vodka. Turning back to him grinning I jumped up a dashed for the dance floor away from him, looking behind I saw him staring intently at me pushing pass the bodies of dancers. My heart pounded as Marilyn Manson blasted through the room.

'You press the knife against your heart and say

I love you so much you must kill me now.'

I felt fear creep up on me I didn't want him to catch me, I had what I came for but I couldn't see the exit, my head swung from side to side searching for the doors, that's when I saw him, first a flash of bronze then he was lost towards two red doors his hood up and white painted wings spread across the back of his jacket. I hadn't realised I had stopped running until I made my move for him and two large arms wrapped around my waist dragging me away no one even looked at us. It was Craig or 'Jack' I should say. He took me through a door I struggled to get our of his grip. I stopped as a needle was jabbed into my leg, my vision blurred and my body felt weak, I couldn't talk.

"I hate it when they fight," he sound bored. _No no this cant be happening I should of __known he was a freak just like his father. _He pulled me into another room and pushed me onto a silk bed, I tried again to move but my body felt like heavy weights.

He gripped my legs smiling at me.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy this too... when you wake up!" he laughed over the loud music, my vision blurred more and my hearing faded in and out.

'lights black, heads bang

you're my drug, we live it'

My voice wouldn't work, but I heard the only sound to comfort me, now a loud snarl ripped through the room as Craig s body was thrown to the floor, my hooded angel pulled my up whispering about how I was safe and no one could touch me but him. My eyes wouldn't fix on anything, the Edwards face moved into my view, _what the? Why was he here..._

He lifted my limp body up in his arms and carried me out to a car, placing me in the front seat, before I knew it he had was in too, starting the car while talking hurriedly down the phone and speeding down the road. I blacked out shortly after slumping in the seat.

When I awoke I felt more normal but my body still felt heavy and burning hot like a fever. I turned my head toward Edward he was frowning looking straight ahead. I reached my hand toward him, I couldn't help it every time we were together I was drawn to him. He turned to look at me, I pulled my hand back at the look he gave me, he looked scared and worried.

"You're okay!" he breathed out,

"I'm okay, I think but I'm really hot." I managed to croak out.

"I'm taking you to my house, my dads a doctor." I nodded at him as we parked outside the same house I'd seen that day by the stream. Edward opened my car door looking uncertain as he looked at me but then sighed scooping me up bridle style, carrying me toward the house, I snuggled into his neck for some cold against my skin.

The door opened revealing a young blonde doctor I guessed that was his dad, as we entered five other people stood from the white couches looking at me, the older women with caramel hair gasped rushing forward, doc turned to her nodded and rushed up stairs with me and Edward in tow.

We walked into a bedroom and Edward put me onto the giant gold bed. They started to talk quickly back and forth.

"she has a fever."

"don't worry I got the tablets while you were on your way here and some water."

the doc placed the tablets into my mouth and a placed the glass of water to my lips to take a sip.

" the tablets will make you sleep, so you can sleep off the fever." doc told me as he walked from the room, leaving me alone with Edward.

After doc left Edward tucked my into bed and removed my shoes. He reached out to take off my necklace but I grabbed his hands, "leave it on it was my mom's." he nodded but we didn't move his hand felt so good against my neck. He cleared his throat move quickly away from me to the end of the bed, " get some sleep Violet, I called your father and told him you hit your head and will return tomorrow so my father can look after you tonight." I nodded before slipping into blackness.

A/N; Please review! the songs I used were If I was your vampire by Marilyn Manson and until we bleed by Kleerup ft. Lykke Li


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; sorry again its been too long but I had two exams but I'm done now and because I spent too long I will do a double update. I don't own twilight and I love you guys review please x

Violet POV

It must have been early morning when I awoke, the huge glass wall letting the moon illuminate the room and the trees below. I pulled back the gold comforter still feeling hotter then normal and walked toward the glass pane my reflection staring back, my candy-floss pink hair look brushed and my make-up no longer remained. The moon light bleached my skin to snow and my eyes to silvery blue.

"Your awake. How do you feel?" I jumped at the voice, Carlisle stood just behind me I couldn't believe I didn't hear him sneak up, he smiled softly at me reminding me of what my father used to be like before my mother died, young. Happy.

"I'm okay a bit hot still but better." he passed me a glass of water which I sipped lightly humming as it cooled my hot throat. I sighed at the feeling.

"Alice cleaned you up a bit so you wouldn't be uncomfortable when you woke up."

"I appreciate the help and tell Alice thanks and thank _you _Doc." he smiled and squeezed my shoulder lightly before leaving me alone.

I sighed walking back toward the window the sun had started to rise but the clouds covered its glory. I felt weird not hours before I was determined to leave 'The Blood Bank' with my information and track down Vincent's hideout but I ended up being drugged and then being rescued by the guy I like, then have said guys father sedate me... great. Way to go Violet, what a way to make an impression. I turned to the bed and sat down drawing my knees up to my chest and resting my head on them. What was I going to say to Edward? Sorry about tonight I wasn't expecting to be drugged and almost raped but thanks thanks for saving my life... oh god I'm so stupid why wasn't I careful enough. I'm not even old enough to be in a bar.

My thoughts were interrupted by Edward standing in the doorway his hand shoved into his pockets, I just stared like an idiot, I couldn't help it no one should be that good looking. I swallowed and managed a smile.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey I came to see if you were okay, Carlisle said you felt better."

"I'm okay but shouldn't you be asleep? It's like...four in the morning."

"Well your in my bed but I wanted to stay awake with Carlisle to keep an eye on you, you've had a rough night." he frowned at his last words.

"I'm sorry for stealing your bed and thank you...you know for uh... saving me from that creep."

"No problem but if you don't mind me asking what were you doing there? And how did you get in?"

There was an awkward silence we stared at each other, I had to think fast but I had nothing...what a minuet!

"I could ask you the same thing Mr Cullen." I narrowed my eyes at him, I had the password but maybe he had fake ID.

"I snuck around the back because I wanted to check it out and then I saw you but then you disappeared so I went looking." he was so calm about it.

We watched each other, looking for a lie and I had a feeling I wasn't the only one lying. I nodded slowly and he approached me sitting on my left, my body leaning toward him, his scent surrounding me. Like a moth to a flame, and if I wasn't mistaken he lean toward me too just a little closer, we turned to each other.

I lifted my hand up and placed it on the side of his face he froze slightly but relaxed after a second. His eyes slid shut, head turning into my wrist and he placed a kiss on my veins.

_'Oh your in my veins, And I cannot get you out.'_

A/N; The song at the end is 'In your veins by Andrew Belle' to get the feel of this chapter I suggest listening to it. Thanks to anybody who added my story to their favourites and alerted it please review. X


	11. Chapter 11

A/N; Here's chapter 11 hope you like it I thought your deserved two chapters today. I don't own twilight.

Violet POV

7:00am

Slipping my feet back into my shoes, I was sat on the bottom of the staircase ready to leave.

Edwards family had left to visit family for the weekend he said he was driving out after them. I turned to see Edward open the door for a frantic John.

"Miss Blake! I told you to be careful your lucky this young man was there." he rushed coming toward me looking to see any injury. I smiled hugging the older man, he was always there for me, he's worked for my dad for years ever since I was born. He pulled away his eyes crinkled from a smile, patting my head.

"I'm sorry John, you know me always getting into trouble, remember the time I wanted to be a pirate and I fell out the tree in the yard." we laughed moving toward the front door, I turned to Edward and gave him an awkward wave.

When I got seated in the car I thought back to early this morning I had fallen asleep on Edwards shoulder and we stayed like that until half an hour ago when I woke up alone and embarrassed.

When we pulled up to the house dad was stood on the porch, a pained expression on his face.

I jumped out of the car pulling him into an embrace and he held me tight.

" I was so worried but then Dr Cullen called... I'm so happy your okay." he whispered. I pulled away and rushed us in to the house waving to John, we sat down in the kitchen, I got up to get some tea.

"I'm sorry Dad I'm such a klutz's, I feel embarrassed really. Tripping down stairs was not a good idea but luckily Edward happened to be there." I placed a cup in front of him kissing his forehead and he just nodded smiling at me. I rushed up stairs to change. Hmmm... some music I think. I pushed play on the ipod dock the last song I listened to blasted out.

_'These shades of violet were always wrong,  
never right it seems'_

My phone rang out, Jess's name flashed across the screen. "hey Jess whats up."

"The sun is shining! You need to come to La Push with us, everybody's coming bring a swimming costume and dress for the sunshine! Ill pick you up in 10 minuets hurry!" I laughed as she hung up, I was beginning to like her a little bit more. I rushed to my wardrobe pulling out my favourite dress it was strapless black sweetheart on the top with an exposed zip down the front and at the bottom flowed pink in the front it went just above the knee and the back was longer (link on profile). I slipped it on, added black ballet flats and grabbed my phone and ipod.

I pulled my hair into a messy bun on top of my head while rushing out the house waving to dad, just in time for Jess to pull up in her little white car with Angela, I jumped in the passenger seat.

"Hey lets go I've never been to the beach here!" they laughed at my enthusiasm and talked about how great it was and Jess babbled about Mike being there.

" How about some music." I waved my ipod at them, Jess squealed and told me to plug it in, I flicked through and landed on the perfect song for us girls.

_'Primadonna Girl yeah_

_All I ever wanted was the world...'_

_xxxxxxxx_

The beach was flawless bleached wood lay like bone by our fire as make shift seats. The local boys joined us laughing at Mike's impression of a body builder when he really just looked like a chicken trying to dance.

"Hey I know I'm not perfect well we all can't be a Cullen." he shouted at the laughing crowd, Jess shoved him.

"I was going to invite them but they went away...I guess they would decline like always." she exclaimed. One of the older local boys head snapped up. "The Cullen's don't come here." we looked away, Awkward much!

After the situation was forgotten but not on my part, we all started to dance around to the music singing songs from my ipod at the top of our lungs.

_'Hollywood infected your brain you wanted kissing in the rain!'_

I couldn't stop thinking about what the older boy said about the Cullen's I knew they were weird, like Edward somehow saved me at lightning speed last night. And also I couldn't stop thinking about my next move somehow I would lead the police to Tony Vincent and send him down for good...if I don't kill him first. And then there was Edward I had slept in his bed last night curled up in his side I was in shock and I'm not complaining. I walked away from the singing crowd and walked down the beach to a log and sat down thinking and watching my new friends dance like loons.

A young boy about fifteen was walking toward me, he waved at and I smiled he had a warm face like someone I could trust, maybe he would tell what the older boy meant.

"Hey I'm Jacob." he sat next to me, I turned and grinned sticking my hand out to shake, he grabbed it and shook it.

"Hello, Jacob. I'm Violet."

A/N; hey the songs I used were, 'Violet by Paradise fears', 'Primadonna by Marina and the diamonds' and 'Hollywood by Marina and the Diamonds'. Please review x


	12. Chapter 12

A/N; hey sorry it's been a long time but here is chapter 12 and I don't own twilight.

Violet POV

Jacob was a really sweet kid, we talked about our plans for the summer and school. He told me his plans to build a car when he could get the money for it and that I could come and see when he finished.

"Hey can I ask what that guys problem is with the Cullen's before? He seemed really... territorial."

"That's Sam he's like the leader of this gang and they all take the legends of the tribe seriously but I'm not supposed to talk about that." I couldn't see the harm in telling me the legends and I needed to know what was going on with Cullen's.

"You can tell me right? Ill take it to my grave, I promise I wont tell anybody."

he looked torn for a moment and I smiled pleadingly. He sighed and looked at the others across the beach.

"Okay but you promise no one can ever find out I told you."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I made a cross over my heart.

"We have these tribe stories some of the elders truly believe them, basically its been said that our tribe are descendent of wolves and that we could transform into wolves like a second form and it was said that we had only one enemy which are called the cold ones or simply vampires and the Cullen's are said to be called the cold ones."

"Wait you mean they believe that the Cullen's are vampires!" I exclaimed loudly, Jacobs hand came over my mouth.

"Shhh... Sam will hear you he's freaky like that. Look I have to go its getting late and it looks like your friends are leaving." He removed his hand looking at my reaction.

" Violet there just silly superstitions." I nodded and got up. We walked along the beach back to Jess and Angela, I waved to Jacob and we got into jess's car. And headed back to my home.

As I lay in bed all I could think of was Edward and him being a vampire, it sounded stupid but I couldn't help but believe it, the Cullen's were not normal .

I closed my eyes and tried to think of other things like school starting again tomorrow and that Vincent is still in Seattle I only had the summer to find and that might seem like a long time but to me it was too short, there were too many things to plan. There was snapping noise breaking the silence it was coming from the window, loud enough to catch my attention, I froze listening carefully but the sound was gone. Looking over to the window the moon shone so bright that the outline of trees stretched across my room reaching my feet like hands, I curled into myself looking at my mothers smiling face in the frame by my bed, a tear spilt down my cheek.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry."

A/N; I'm sorry its so short, more exams this week.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N; I don't own twilight.

Walking into school the next day was hard, my heart pounded in my ears and my body still weak from little sleep. My stomach flipped nervously, I was anticipating my next encounter with Edward who I now knew was a vampire or I was almost 100% positive that he was. The weather was freezing, I guessed snow was going to fall soon, good thing I wore my white wool dress, wool leggings and my snow boots, as I rushed inside the school his silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot, my heart flipped and I pulled my candy curls around to cover my face while speeding to English. I rushed into the room and practically jumped into my seat trying to slow my breathing. Tyler turned from his seat and grinned at me,

"Hey there speedy, you that excited to see me." he called from his seat in front of mine, I raised my eyebrow at his forward manner.

"wouldn't you like to know." I smirked at him, opening my note book as Mr Clark walked in and writing 'Gothic Literature' upon the board, he turned smiling and spoke loudly,

"Today! We are starting a new adventure I am giving you the responsibility of choosing you own Gothic story to study and you will hand me your finished work at the end of summer. Now make some notes on what you know about Gothic stories."

On my blank page I wrote the title and everything I knew, the one that stood out was 'Creatures of the Night', Vampires, Ghosts, werewolves and everything dark and dangerous. At least I'll have first-hand experience with vampires, I know what I have to do... confront Edward somewhere he cant make a scene. Maybe the cafeteria? Yes.

Edward POV

Me and Alice sat together in music when she suddenly turned toward me,

"Violet's made her mind up, she will confront you at lunch. Don't worry I'll hold the others back and say she's just talking to you."

I nodded I knew this was going to happened.

Violet POV

Angela and jess waved me over from across the cafeteria but I signalled to give me one minute and marched over to the Cullen table where Edward sat his back to me, everyone in the room stopped to watch in shock. His siblings looked at me in shock apart from Alice, when I reached Edward I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me in question, I smiled and to took a deep breath,

"can I talk to you outside?" he nodded standing up and I took his hand in mine and I took him back through the room, the population of forks cafeteria were in a state of shock I looked toward my friends table each face in different stages of disbelief Jess and Mike were the funniest their jaws dropped open.

Edward's cold hand squeezed mine softly, my heart picked up pace nervously, we reached the hall far away from the cafeteria and we stopped by a line of lockers,

"Are you okay? what do want to talk about?" his brow creased with worry, and in one breath I rushed my answer, "I know you're a vampire!" he nodded slowly and crossed his arms. "I know. Alice told me that you went to the beach in La Push... so what do think about this new information?" he said calmly, How can he be calm I'm a nervous wreck!

"I Don't really mind as long as you don't kill me." I laughed lightly joke punching his arm. His face changed to one of displeasure, " It's not funny Violet but we need to talk further now that you know, there is more to discuss. Come to our house after school." I nodded and I took his hand again, his face softened and he pulled us back toward the cafeteria doors.

Once again everybody turned to us, he pulled me to my friends and let go of my hand, smiled and walked back to his table.

I sat shakily in my chair everybody at the table stared at me, finally Jess burst with a shriek, "OH MY GOD Edward freaking Cullen!" Then came the bombardment of questions.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N; I don't own Twilight; sorry it's been a while I had my dog Bella (not after twilight she was 14) put to sleep.

I met Edward in the parking lot and he led me to his car, his siblings had run home I was shocked but then remembered they were vampires and they could do that. As Edward pulled out onto the road we still hadn't talked the silence was tense.

"Are you nervous? Because you don't have to be you know because they like you, I think their just scared of the consequences." He explained not looking at me. I turned to him and shook my head; I took a deep breath, "I'm not nervous. Trust me I've dealt with much worse things." Fear shot through me what would I do if Edward found out about Vincent, I couldn't explain that! Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Edward I'm trying to take down a secret crime ring no biggy. I bit my lip suddenly really nervous.

We turned down their long drive, the trees a vibrant green and bluebells blossomed on the ground; all in all it was breath-taking, so different from when I was here last because I never got the chance to really look. Soon we pulled up to the house and I almost jumped from the car in anticipation for what would come from this evening. Edward walked around the car to my side and guided me to the front door, through the open door the Cullen's waited, Esme and Carlisle in front smiling. I smiled in return and let Edward lead me to the loveseat, "we just want to tell you first that we are vegetarians and we thought you might like to know our stories." Carlisle spoke gently, I nodded to him in thanks, and "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's not a big deal." I told Carlisle not wanting to invade their personal space, I already found out their secret. "It's not a problem, its better if we get to understand each other." That's where we all stayed trading stories, I was in shock because nobody realised that the Cullen's were actually these amazing people who had lived through so much, Pain. Death And most of all love, each of them had a rare love amongst vampires. I grew sad at one point they had this huge loving family and I only had my father left, both my parents were lone children, my grandparents were dead and so was my mother.

We were all stopped by the sound of Bon Iver blasted from my phone; I fumbled through my coat pocket to grab it. "Hello?"

"(This is the Seattle record office, is this Violet Blake?)"

"Yes that's me."

"(We have the old business address you wanted for a Tony Vincent and the date it was sold.)" My heart stopped and I turned to the Cullen's Knowing they could hear all the conversation I took a breath. "Um could you send it to my email, I told you it when I called, thank you." I hung up quickly, and sat next to Edward. "sorry about that, anyway what were we talking about?" they all hesitated but carried on talking, Edward shifted next to me so he faced me but then he stood holding his hand out. I took it gently in mine not minding the cold. "How about a tour of the house before you leave "he asked pulling me to the stairs, I distinctly heard Emmet 'whoop' from behind, I turned to face him, "Well Edward I'm not sure, I think Emmet wants to take me on that tour by the sound of him checking me out then, is my ass really worth that whoop Emmet because if it is I'm flattered." Emmets face was priceless and Rosalie was practically falling off her chair in hysterical laughter. I turned back to Edward, "Shall we. "He nodded composing his face.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N; sorry for the wait, I've been traveling:)

Unknown POV

I'm going to find that girl and make her pay who did she think she was? And her little boyfriend would pay too for stealing my fun, that stupid little bitch! Pulling my phone from my jean pocket, I dialled a familiar number. I think it's about time I called my father.

Violet POV

After Edward took me home all I could think about was the fact that they were vampires! I was in disbelief but it made sense in a weird way. I ran up the stairs to my laptop pulling it from my desk, I sat back on my bed flicking through my emails until I found it, Tony Vincent's old address. I typed the address into my phone, I was ready for my next trip to Seattle I set my next visit for next month when we finished for summer."Violet! Come down I'm leaving for the airport, one of my clients have a case in Florida." Dad shouted up the stairs, I jumped up and bounded down the steps and into his arms. I embraced him tightly like I always did before he left, pulling away slowly I smiled up at him. He picked his suitcase up and headed to the door, "Be safe dad." He nodded and stepped out into the dark, he always left abruptly like this and as much as it hurt to admit but it was hard for us to around each other. Taking the opportunity of being alone I picked up the phone dialling John's number. "Hello Miss Blake, are you in need of a car today?" his voice sounded bored, I laughed. "Not tonight John but I'll need one for some time next month, this is just forewarning so you're not busy, it's to Seattle." he agreed without comment and put the phone down. After an hour of washing the pink dye out of my hair, I dried it quickly before slipping under the covers and into a deep sleep.

I woke refreshed for school; on arrival Jess and Ang ran up squealing about a masquerade ball being held in honour of our police and fire service. Jess waved a bright red leaflet in my face declaring the theme was Heaven and Hell and it was set for Saturday, they could have had a bit more of a forewarning I only had a week to shop for a dress. I walked beside the girls chattering away about what side we were taking heaven or hell? I knew already Hell was calling me, I suppose it's my destiny in a way. Going down the road I'm on. We reached the biology room and I took my seat next to Edward, he turned a smiled at me in the way that made my body feel like a live wire. His hand lay on the table between us and before I could think I lifted my hand up and placed in gently upon his light as feather, and just as gently his hand turned to grip my hand delicately.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N; Sorry its so late but this is the final chapter but there will be a Sequel its going to be called 'String around our fingers'

Violet POV

Shopping for dresses was brutal, I mean I like shopping but Alice didn't stop! Always insisting we go into every store I had to keep reminding her that I was human. But I couldn't complain we got our dresses and they were perfect.

It was an hour before we had to leave for the ball, Alice walked in and I was stunned her dress was a cream 1920's dress with a pearl tint, her hair was lightly curled with a feathered head band and her mask was also littered with pearls. Alice and all her siblings including Edward had gone for the heaven option and I went for hell maybe it was me unconsciously saying I was bad but my dress was beautiful, it was floor length going down with waves of layered red silk.

_x_

Upon arrival Edward wearing a white suit, took my hand to help me out of the car. We both placed masks to our faces and walked into the hall; it looked like the whole town had turned up, all different masks crowed around talking, laughing and some even dancing.

"Would you like to dance Miss Blake?"

"If you insist kind sir." I replied with a curtsey, he just smiled and pulled me to the crowded dance floor.

Nobody could deny the chemistry between Edward and I, he seemed to be opening up more and being much more affectionate; holding me closer. Even as we danced slowly now, in his arms he leaned his head down to my neck a kissed it softly and slowly tracing up to the tip of nose. Kissed it. Then kissed me slowly on my lips; pulling away I smiled and stroked the hair on the back of his head, twirling my fingers in the locks.

This was everything a girl could dream of but Edward was blissfully unaware of my past and my future plan for revenge.

The night carried on in a similar pattern dancing and talking here and there, as the evening winded down people began to leave. Edward and his family were preparing to go hunting for the weekend, but he was reluctant to leave me but I persuaded him to go with a promise that I would safe at home up to my neck in school work.

"Go. I promise not to get my self killed."

"okay we'll see you soon. But keep your phone on you." he kissed me swiftly on the lips and followed his family to their cars.

Tonight I would be joining Angela to a party and Mikes house and everybody our year and above were attending, mostly I wanted to go to keep an eye on Angela, she was a sweet girl and I knew some of the boys in the school didn't care if she was the freaking Easter bunny, they would still try and get in her pants.

_x_

It was just past midnight and the party was full of drunken teenagers climbing all over each other, I had finally convinced Angela to go home and I called her mom to pick her up at the end of the street .

I was in a crowd of dancers when a flash of blue hair caught my eye, my heartbeat spiked alarmingly. Crap! Okay deep breath go to the kitchen and grab a knife. I shoved through the crowd, elbowing and hitting any boy not moving out of my way; before I could walk through the crowd in the kitchen I felt a prick in my arm. No! No no no.

"Hello sweetheart, miss me. We have some unfinished business, and I always get what I want." Jake or should I say Craig Vincent pulled me to the front door, moving invisibly through the crowd and nobody stopped to look at us, my legs and arms dead weights.

Once outside he threw me into the back of a van while he joined to two other men in the front. Alice! Oh god I hope she sees me. My body started become weaker; my vision and mind became a blur, I had to get to my phone but as I reached down to my boot where I kept it, one of the men hit me with the but of a gun and it went slowly black.


End file.
